dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chara vs Purple Guy
Chara vs Purple Guy is IceLoverMei's First DBX Battle! Description Undertale vs Five Nights at Freddy's, Antagonist of the series known for the slaughtering of many lives. Either it be monsters of the underground or children in the Pizzarea. Who is the strongest murderer. '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED DBX ' Fight At a dark night at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzarea as the hall was empty. The only sound heards is the sound of footsteps and metal parts being broken apart. A man holding an axes appear with a damages Fazbear mask in his hand, dropping it as he notice what look like a small child with a knife full of soul dust. He know it was no normal child, He know he was special as the ghost that would haunt him. He raise his axes high as both of them charge at each other. Song: Purple by MandoPony '''Here we go! ' The Purple Guy slam his fireaxe at Chara as the child block it off with it knife, They both slash at each other and clashing their weapons, sparks flying from the clash as the Purple Guy swing harder after getting some cuts, knocking the knife away from Chara hand as the child back away. Chara would later put on the Tough Glove and Ballet Shoes as the child charge and toss some strongs punches and kicks. Purple Guy took some hits as he was still swining at the child, Hitting Chara with the wood part of the axe at the face. Chara put on the Cowboy Hat while equiping the Frying Pan and continue clashing with the Purple Guy axe before knocking him to the control box. The damage of the fireaxe hitting it causes spark to set the place to flames before the Purple Guy pull the axe out as Chara put on the The Locket. Purple Guy: You're very special. More then the other kids. Chara: You remind me of that comedian. Purple Guy: You'll be the one kill that will not even be missed. Chara: We'll see about that killer. Chara bring out the Real Knife as both murderers charge at each other and perform a swift slash. Purple Guy feel his body cut open before dropping the fireaxe on the ground as Chara walk over to him. Chara then stab through the Purple Guy chest, believing the child have won the fight, until a strange noise voice to the Purple Guy mind, Remembering the word after his transformation many years ago. Baby Circus Voice: You won't die *Echo* Chara see the Purple Guy still breathing as the child keep stabbing him with the real knife, non stop, making the pain worst as the Purple Guy refused to die, even after being in a springtrap. As the flames grow and Chara grew more inrage, The Purple Guy see the toy knife he knocked off Chara hand just near his reach. As Chara face melt in anger, The Purple Guy grab the toy knife and stab it through Chara chest, stabbing the heart and causing the soul to shattered. Chara fall dead as the Purple Guy crawl to the wall, covering the mark on his chest. '''DBX ' ' Conclusion And the winner is: Purple Guy Did you agreed with this result Yes, Purple Guy survive death before. No, Chara would have a better chance. Category:IceLoverMei Category:IceLoverMei Season 1 Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:'Horror' themed DBX Fights Category:Murderers Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBX by 2 Different Series Category:DBX by 2 Different Companies Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights